


Flat Eight

by brangelina_of_the_gallaghers



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers/pseuds/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers
Summary: University AU. Aaron goes to visit Adam at uni, Robert is Adam's flatmate. Robert is also a player and has a girlfriend. What could go wrong?





	1. Lucky Guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went to visit a friend and one of her flatmates is all kinds of attractive and my head came up with this scenario.  
> In this the Sugdens aren't from Emmerdale and Jackson never existed.  
> To clarify for the non-Brit readers: Aaron, Adam and Vic are 18/19 and Robert is 21.

"They'll probably all be in their rooms. You might not meet any of them." Adam led Aaron up a flight of stairs, smiling energetically at his best friend coming to visit. 

"I'm fine with that. As long as you've got some beers in the fridge, I'm happy." Aaron replied as Adam unlocked a third locked door - they were nothing if not safe. 

"Yes, lad. We'll grab a couple and go through to my room. I'll sort us some food later, before we go out." Adam pushed open a final door and revealed six students sat on the floor in the hallway, each with a beer in their hand. In unison, they all looked up at the friends. 

"Um, hi." Aaron waved awkwardly. 

"Guys, this is Aaron."

"No shit," a small guy with glasses piped up. 

"Cheers for that mate." Adam deadpanned. "Right, lad. So this is Finn. Then we have Joe, Sian, Lee, Bethan, and Vic." He pointed to each in turn. "Why don't you go dump your stuff in my room?" He placed a hand on his best friend's back and lead him down the corridor to the end room. "Really sucks that we don't have a spare room for ya. Sorry you have to sleep on the floor.

"I'll be fine. It's just one night." He dropped his bag haphazardly on the floor. "So that's all of them?" Adam had spoken a lot about his flatmates over Skype or in texts but Aaron failed to pay attention, always too busy wallowing in self-pity because he was still living at home with his mum whilst his best mate was off having the time of his life.  

"Nah, there's Robert. He's not around much so you might not have the unfortunate pleasure of meeting him." Adam's voice was laced with anger. 

"What's so bad about Robert?" Aaron asked, clearly sensing his friend's hatred. 

"He's just got a different girl over whenever he's here even though he has a girlfriend. Think he's had a few lads as well. But whoever it is, he never cares if he's loud. He thinks he's such a big deal because he's older than us. Thinks we should worship him because he's a third year living with first years. Thinks he's doing us a favour or summit." 

"Why is he living here?"

"That's the worst part. He's Vic's big bro. He wants to protect her."

"That's not bad." Aaron squinted, unsure what the problem was. If he could be there for Liv non-stop, why would he consider anything else ?

"Yeah but he hates me."

"And you love Vic, right." Aaron nodded, smiling as he teased his friend. Adam didn't love Victoria and Aaron knew it. But there had been enough drunken heart to hearts that Aaron was building a pretty good picture of how Adam felt. And honestly, he was quite jealous. Not of Victoria - as he had had to point out to Adam - but of the fact they had some sort of relationship, even if it wasn't official. Aaron couldn't shake the feeling of being bored and alone while his friend had an adorable crush. 

"I don't love her." Adam stifled his objection so his flatmates wouldn't hear. 

"I know, mate. I'm just teasing." He hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"Come on." The student laughed, ushering his mate back out of the room. "Sit down. I'll grab us some beers." Aaron was pushed to the floor between Victoria and Finn and smiled awkwardly. 

"So which uni do you go to?" Finn turned and asked with a grin on his face, looking Aaron up and down. 

"I don't." He answered simply. 

"That what do you do?" The boy looked as though Aaron was some alien species.  _Why wouldn't he go to university?_

"I work at a garage. Don't need a degree."

"But don't you want to do something better?"

"Nah, mate. I have a well-paid job doing something very similar to what I'd do if I was more qualified. It's not worth the twenty seven grand, is it?" Aaron feigned confidence through his obvious intimidation.

"But-"

"Leave him alone." Victoria cut off her friend. "Sorry, Aaron, he doesn't understand that not everyone wants to be lawyers and doctors."

"Cars are a lot less hassle than people." Aaron said with a grimace hidden by a grin.

"Very true." A new voice came from behind him. A collective sigh from the others made it clear that Aaron was about to meet Robert. The man walked into the centre of the group. "Who's this?" He asked his sister. 

"Aaron. Adam told you he was coming."

"Are you under the illusion I listen when Adam talks? All that 'oh happy days. Life is well dench, bro.' bullshit." Robert mimicked - quite accurately, though Victoria would never admit it.

"Just go away, Rob." The girl sighed.

"No, I want to meet Aaron." He protested, obviously just trying to wind the group up. "Robert." He held out his hand.

"Aaron." The younger man responded awkwardly.

"So what brings you to flat eight?"

"Just fancied a night out with my mate." The younger man sighed.

"Where you off?"

"Dunno. I'll let him choose."

"Don't do that." Victoria piped up. "Adam likes the shit clubs."

"Wanna come?" Aaron offered sincerely, taking a liking to the girl.

"No, it's alright. I don't wanna intrude on 'bro time'." She laughed, a cute laugh that filled the corridor.

"Really, you should come."

"Hey, no trying it on with my little sister." Robert sat down in the small space between the two.  

"Literally just inviting her on a night out, mate." Aaron dismissed, looking across to Victoria. "You in?"

"Yeah, thanks." She finally agreed. 

"S'alright. Where do you recommend?"

"There's Tiger. Um, The Shack's pretty good. I prefer Liquid though."

"Go to Tiger, the girls are easier there." The blond piped up.

"I'm going out for a night with my mate, not on the pull." Aaron all but growled.  

"Fine, just saying." Robert raised his hands in mock surrender. 

"Didn't you meet Chrissie at The Shack?" Finn asked. 

"Yeah."

"So why do you prefer Tiger?" He asked again. 

"Chrissie and I are hardly a fairytale are we?"

"An ex?" Aaron asked, pretending to be interested in the man's life.

"If she had any sense." Victoria piped up. Aaron just frowned in confusion. "He's  _the_ worst boyfriend." The woman clarified. 

"Moving on." Robert interrupted, changing the topic.

* * *

Aaron really had had a great night out, much to his surprise. It wasn't until Adam and Victoria finally bit the bullet and made out that his night began to decline. But that wasn't anything a few more beers and shots couldn't sort out. 

When the three stumbled back in at around 3am, the flat was in silence bar the quiet ticking of the hallway clock. All drunk as skunks, they stumbled towards the doors at the end. Oblivious to Aaron, Adam turned and latched his lips to Victoria's, pulling her towards his room with fire in his eyes.  
  
"Great," Aaron muttered as the door slammed shut. He slumped against the wall with a dull thud before going over to try what he assumed was Victoria's door.  
  
It was locked.  
  
He slammed his head against the wall with a groan. _Looks like I'm sleeping on the floor out here_.  
  
"What's the racket?" A topless blond stumbled out the door down the hall.  
  
"Adam pulled." Aaron replied, not dropping his best mate in the wrath of the angry brother.  
  
"And he left you out there?"  
  
"He's not exactly gonna want me to join in, is he?"  
  
"Never know what kinky shit the guy's into. Pretty sure I've heard him with a dude before."  
  
"Believe me, mate. He's not remotely into guys."  
  
"Why?" Robert laughed. "You tried it on with him?" He joked.  
  
"Yeah, actually."  
  
"You're gay?" Robert's eyebrows shot up.  
  
"Yeah." Aaron said confidently, obviously inebriated.  
  
"And what's your type?" The blond took a few steps forwards.  
  
"Don't have one." Aaron muttered.   
  
"Everyone has one."  
  
"Not me."  
  
"Wanna know mine?" By this point Robert was mere inches away. "Shorter, beard, dark hair," his had shit across and grabbed the smaller man's crotch, "big." He muttered seductively. "Bottom." He finished, joining their lips.  
  
"What makes you think I'm a bottom?" Aaron asked breathlessly as the older man pulled back.  
  
"Lucky guess." He grabbed Aaron by the wrist and led him briskly towards his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what this was. My brain does weird things sometimes.  
> RE: the clubs - I don't have a certain city in mind that this is set in so I took the names of clubs from various cities.  
> Chapter 2 hopefully up tomorrow.


	2. Pity Toast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. Check end notes for any university slang you don't understand. There's more Adam in this chapter so I thought a dictionary would be necessary.

Aaron collapsed onto his back beside the other man, very close to the edge of the bed. "Wow."  
  
"You're impressed." Robert smirked, shuffling closer to the wall, giving Aaron more space.  
  
"I'm drunk." He countered.  
  
For a moment Robert hesitated, what was left of his moral compass considered whether or not he should have made the advance. But Aaron had a small smile on his face so all in all it didn't seem so bad.  
  
"But you're happy?" The blond asked softly, cautiously.   
  
"I'm happy." Aaron answered through a yawn.  
  
"I'll get you some water." Robert shifted.  
  
"'m fine." A mumbled response was barely audiable as Aaron's eyes slid shut.  
  
Robert chuckled and shuffled over the man and off the bed, grabbing the glass from his desk. When he returned, Aaron was asleep so he didn't disturb him. He placed the glass and a box of paracetamol by the bed and hopped over to the other side of the sleeping form, sliding under the duvet. He'd deal with the consequences in the morning.

* * *

Aaron awoke with a start. He groaned as his surveyed his surroundings, trying to steady his vision. An unfamiliar heat to his left caught his attention. He turned too sharply, grabbing his head in pain. "Shit" he muttered as he caught sight of the man beside him.  
  
"Cheers for that." The blond quipped, opening his eyes.  
  
"This wasn't just a bad dream then?"  
  
"You weren't complaining last night. Can't have been that bad, can I?"  
  
"No. You weren't bad. You were pretty good actually. It's just that I don't normally spend the night when I-" He trailed off, rubbing his temples again.  
  
Robert leaned over and for a second Aaron thought he was going in for the kiss but the man continued moving and reached for the water and painkillers he'd put by the bed.  
  
"Cheers." He downed a couple of paracetamol and followed them with a whole glass of water. "I better-" He indicated towards his clothes, thrown haphazardly on the floor.  
  
"Nah. Stay here. I'll make you some coffee."  
  
"You really don't have to." The younger man objected.  
  
"I want to." The blond smiled endearingly. "Use my shower. You stink." He chuckled, jumping out of bed and pulling some joggers on.  
  
"Cheers." Aaron said again, slowly rolling out of the bed himself, moaning as he moved. He stumbled to the en suite bathroom as Robert left the room.

* * *

"Wasn't sure how you took it." Robert bombarded him as soon as he left the bathroom, clad in just a towel. "So I left it in the kitchen."  
  
"That's fine. I'll come through in a second." He hesitated, expecting the man to leave. But he didn't.   
  
Robert just sat staring with a grin that reached his ears.  
  
"Are you-" the younger man indicated towards the door.  
  
"I'm admiring the view."  
  
"Why don't you go admire a different view?" Aaron quipped, not meeting the man's gaze.  
  
"Spoilsport." Robert muttered as he left the room.

* * *

Aaron was still rubbing sleep out of his eyes as he entered the large kitchen.  
  
"I preferred you naked." Robert joked immediately from where he was perched on the edge of the counter.  
  
Aaron did a quick survey of the room to check there was no one there listening in. "Could say the same about you."  
  
"Why don't we go back to bed?"  
  
"In the state I'm in, I don't think I'm up to it." Aaron chuckled, massaging his temples once more. "So this is weird." He said as he tipped milk into his mug.  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"I'm having coffee with a guy I fucked while my best mate is a few feet away and could appear at any minute."  
  
"Its only 0815. Adam's not up this early when he has a 9am, let alone on a day off."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. So take a seat and I'll make you some toast. I'll even give up someone of my peanut butter for you."  
  
"How will I ever repay you?" Aaron smiled, carefully pulling a chair from beneath the table so it wouldn't squeak.  
  
"Think of this as me repaying you for last night."  
  
"You think I'm only worth peanut butter on toast?" Aaron said with mock offense. "I've never felt so cheap."  
  
"About last night." Robert settled the mood. "You were drunk and I-"  
  
"Don't worry. I wanted it." Aaron cut him off. "I wouldn't have done anything I didn't want."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Of course. And how could I complain about getting your eight inches up my arse?"  
  
"I'm not sure it's quite eight." Robert smirked.   
  
"I'm guess I'll have to check again sometime." Aaron returned the gesture as he accepted the plate of food. "Gotta say, I wasn't expecting you to be so nice. Your rep definitely doesn't add up."

"Shh, I have an image to uphold." He laughed. "Nah, I'm not normally this nice. Couldn't exactly kick you out though, could I?"

"So this is pity toast?" Aaron tried to hide his smile. 

"'course." He took a seat next to the younger man, ensuring he didn't let the chair scrape along the floor either. 

They chatted idly for an immeasurable amount of time about films and music and cars before Adam hobbled in in just his boxers and a hoodie.

"So sorry for last night, bro." He muttered as soon as he saw his best mate. 

"It's alright." Aaron responded, stifling his grin.

"Where did you sleep?" Adam asked. 

"I let him crash in my room." Robert piped in. "Didn't want him on the floor in the hall." The man spoke loudly, knowing that Aaron's headache was going down whilst Adam's would still be at its prime - and anything to cause the student pain was worth it. 

"So so sorry, mate." Adam took a few steps closer to his mate. 

"It's fine, really. Rob's a pretty good host."

"This rah, really? And since when did he become Rob?" Adam muttered, obviously in shock but trying to protect his hangover. 

"He became Rob when you decided a hook-up was better than your best mate."

"Where'd she go anyway?" Robert asked. 

"I don't know, man." He blushed. "I got up to chunder and by the time I came back she was gone."

"Oh, happy days." Robert mocked, receiving a sharp back-handed slap from his new friend. "So was last night worth the hangover?"

"'course, mate. It was well sick."

"Literally." Aaron muttered, getting a small laugh from the blond. "I'm happy for you, mate." he added through a grin.

"Yeah, me too." Adam grinned smugly, thrilled he had finally managed to pull Victoria but a little scared about when Robert found out. 

"Go get showered and dressed, Robert will make you coffee." Aaron offered. 

"Will he now?" Robert voiced as Adam left the room. 

"He will if he ever wants to get my arse again." Aaron said quietly but seductively.

"Then I guess I'm making the twat coffee." Robert leaned in for a quick kiss. "You will be coming back sometime for round two, right?"

"Yeah, maybe once or twice. You do have a girlfriend though." Aaron said, confident no one would hear them over the sound of the kettle boiling.

"She's barely a girlfriend. She's cool if I sleep with other people. Normally just once but I'll make an exception for you."

"And why's that?"

"Not a clue." Robert leaned in close again. "But there's something about you I can't resist."

"Then I guess I'm coming back. I should probably visit Adam more often anyway."

"Yeah, and maybe I'll take you for a beer sometime without the prick around."

"Sounds like a date." Aaron raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"We'll see." With a final kiss, the blond got up to make Adam's coffee. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slang dictionary:  
>  **A 9am** \- A lecture that starts at 9 - AKA - the earliest lecture.  
>  **To chunder** \- to vomit  
>  **Rep** \- Reputation  
>  **Well dench** \- really cool  
>  **Sick** \- cool  
>  **Rah** \- derogatory term for someone posh
> 
> Thanks for reading. All comments will be eternally cherished.  
> I'm considering doing a follow-up to this but I really hate the dedication that comes with writing a series. Let me know what you think though.


End file.
